1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head that ejects a liquid such as ink from a nozzle, and to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type recording head (that is a representative example of a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid drops) includes a pressure generation chamber that communicates with a nozzle and a piezoelectric actuator which is disposed to face the pressure generation chamber, A pressure change is generated in the pressure generation chamber by a displacement of the piezoelectric actuator so that the ink drops are ejected from the nozzle.
Various structures have been proposed as the structure of such ink jet type recording heads. In general, a plurality of members are set by using an adhesive or the like (for example, refer to JP-A-2011-56872).
In a structure of the ink jet type recording head shown in JP-A-2011-56872, a seal structure is provided in which a planar seal member is interposed between two flow path members.
In a case where a head chip that is small in size is employed, the absolute amount of ink that is held therein is small and thus an effect from thickening of the ink caused by drying becomes significant. In JP-A-2011-56872, the seal structure that serves as a flow path joint does not have a function of sealing the head chip. When a case seal and a flow path joint seal are separately disposed, an increase in size is caused and attachment workability is reduced.
Such disadvantages are present not only in ink jet type recording heads that eject ink but also in various liquid ejecting heads and liquid ejecting apparatuses.